


The Apple May Fall

by Wtchcool



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Cape (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchcool/pseuds/Wtchcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Max, do you recall the first amendment we made to the rules of our competition? How did that go? Oh, yes, that's right—no more summoning demons!" André fumed. In which Max doesn't actually summon a demon, Scales turns out to be half-demonic, and the apple may or may not have fallen far from the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple May Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own “The Cape,” “Good Omens,” “Dark Relic,” or Deveraux (nor, sadly, do I possess the ability to miracle a certain show back onto the air).
> 
> This fic is borrowing Dragomir’s backstory for the character of Deveraux. It involves crossing “The Cape,” with a movie called “Dark Relic.” (Don’t bother looking up the movie; you’re not missing anything.) According to Dragomir, Deveraux and Max are both immortals. Max sent a demon after Deveraux’s love, Gregory, thus leading to the rule mentioned below.

            “Max, do you recall the first amendment we made to the rules of our competition?” André Deveraux asked. The shape shifter had come into the magician’s trailer unannounced, hoping to surprise him. Instead Deveraux had been surprised to see Max Malini’s companion.

 

            “Now, Deveraux—”

 

            “How did that go? Oh, yes, that’s right— _no more summoning demons_!” André fumed.

 

            (The last time Max had summoned a demon, it had been during the Crusades, and the creature had almost killed Sir Gregory. Deveraux still hadn’t forgiven Max.)

 

            “Deveraux, this is Anthony Crowley, better known as the Serpent,” Malini introduced the dark haired man in the sunglasses.

 

            “I don’t care which demon he is, you’re still violating our rules!”

 

            “Crowley isn’t here because of our contest, Deveraux.”

 

            “…He’s not?”

 

            “No, I’m not,” Crowley spoke up and Deveraux observed that the demon’s words were laced with a British accent. “If you _must_ know, I came to Palm City because of a personal matter. Max tells me that my son has been arrested.”

 

            “Your son?” Deveraux repeated.

 

            “His name is Dominic Raoul,” Crowley supplied.

 

            “You’re Scales’ father? But you don’t look anything like him!” Deveraux exclaimed. Raoul had gotten his moniker because his skin resembled nothing so much as a reptile’s scales. Crowley’s skin appeared to be flawless…

 

            Crowley reached up and removed his sunglasses, revealing a pair of golden eyes that would have looked at home on a snake.

 

            “Never mind,” Deveraux said. “I thought Dominic was raised in foster care, though.” He raised an eyebrow, silently asking the demon for information.

 

~GO~

 

 

            It had been back in the 1960s. Crowley had had a little too much wine and hadn’t bothered to use his powers to sober up. Aziraphale had been away on an assignment. And Crowley had met her.

 

            Dominic’s mother hadn’t seemed to be terribly memorable in retrospect. It was only supposed to have been a one-night stand. But nine months later, she had come back to Crowley’s apartment toting a newborn.

 

            Custody was out of the question. Crowley couldn’t let Down Below learn that he’d had a son; it was too dangerous. So he stayed out of Dominic’s life, though he sent support payments over the years—for a short while to the mother, and later to the various guardians the boy was placed with.

 

            He hadn’t found out until long after the fact that Dominic had been featured in a circus freak show.

 

~GO~

 

 

            “Now I hear he’s in prison,” Crowley finished. “I came to bail him out.”

 

            “Bail him out?” Deveraux repeated. “Crowley, he’s to be tried for murdering the chief of police! He won’t make bail. To get him out of Owl Island Penitentiary, you would need a…miracle.”

 

            Crowley slipped his sunglasses back on.

 

            “No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Cape never explained Scales’ skin condition, but he’s been written as a half-demon in a couple of AUs.
> 
> I’m just going to apologize now for any confusion. If you have questions, I’ll try to answer them.


End file.
